Slayers Return
by Roxanne Black
Summary: Nos héros partent pour une nouvelle aventure ! Une épidémie se propage au Sud... D'où vient elle ? Qui se cache derrière tout cela ? Arriveront ils a enrailler la maladie ?
1. Miam ! C'est parti pour de nouvelles ave

Titre: Slayers Return  
Auteur: Roxanne Black  
Source : Slayers

Résumé : Nos héros partent pour une nouvelle aventure ! Une épidémie se propage au Sud... D'où vient-elle ? Qui se cache derrière tout cela ? Arriveront-ils a enrailler la maladie ?

Disclaimers : La série Slayers ne m'appartient pas et je ne me fais pas d'argent en cachette grâce à elle. De toute manière si c'était le cas, je ne m'en venterais pas :p

Rating : K pour le moment...

**Chapitre 1 : Miam ! C'est parti pour de nouvelles aventures !**

« Touche pas à ça ! C'est à moi !

- Non mais et puis quoi encore !

- Gourryyyyyyyy ! » Hurla Lina furieuse.

Et oui… nos deux héros étaient encore une fois entrain de se disputer. A croire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher. Deux années avaient passé et on ne peut pas dire que ces deux là est spécialement changés. Gourry était toujours aussi stupide et Lina toujours aussi plate… à son grand damne. Pourtant cette dernière avait pris quelques bons centimètres avec les années qui venaient de s'écouler.

« On laisse les filles se servirent en premier ! T'es pas au courant ?

- Si mais je ne vois aucune fille nulle part…

- Grrrr »

Ah oui ! On a faillit oublier de dire que notre adorable petit couple se disputait toujours autant pour la nourriture.

« Fire Ball ! »

Ah ! Et aussi que Lina maîtrisait toujours aussi bien le Fire Ball…

Le morceau de viande vola dans les airs et atterrit directement dans la main de la magicienne. Elle s'empressa d'y mettre un grand coup de dent en ne prêtant plus aucune attention au Gourry calciné étalé par terre.

--------------------------------------------------------

« On va où Lina ?

- C'est la troisième fois que tu me poses la question depuis que nous sommes partis de l'auberge…

- Oui… et ?

- J'en ai marre de me répéter ! » Répondit Lina excédée.

Gourry préféra donc garder le silence sentant qu'une Fire Ball ne tarderait pas à pointer son nez s'il insistait. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils voyageaient pour rejoindre une destination. Et cette destination justement … le chevalier ne s'en souvenait pas. Sa mémoire de gruyère ne lui permettait pas de retenir ce genre de chose et nous pouvons nous estimer heureux qu'il se souvienne encore de son nom.

Lina lui avait pourtant répété maintes fois qu'ils se rendaient à Selone où Amelia, l'adorable petite princesse éprise de justice leur avait prié de venir. La magicienne avait accepté sans aucune hésitation très heureuse à l'idée de revoir un de ses anciens compagnons de voyage mais surtout… surtout… elle savait qu'elle serait accueillit là-bas comme une reine et qu'elle vivrait dans le luxe durant son séjour. Et qui dit luxe.. Dit or, richesse et surtout plats fins et raffinés à volonté.

Non décidément… Lina n'avait vraiment pas changé. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes : Selone était en vu.

Arrivé aux grandes portes, ils furent arrêtés par des gardes qui leur demandèrent de s'identifier.

« Nous sommes Lina Inverse et Gourry Gabrief ! Nous sommes attendu par la princesse Amelia !

- Bien. Veuillez nous suivre… nous vous menons au palais. »

Durant le trajet, la jeune fille constata que Selone était toujours aussi resplendissante mais aussi plus animée qu'avant. Les gens semblaient heureux… des femmes discutaient tout en allant au marché alors qu'un peu plus loin des enfants jouaient avec une corde. Même les gardes en patrouille se permettaient de s'arrêter pour discuter et rire avec des amis. La ville donnait une belle image d'elle-même : heureuse et prospère.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de mettre un pied dans le château que déjà Amelia apparaissait au bout du couloir pour se précipiter sur eux.

« Lina-san ! Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir ! » cria la princesse en se jetant dans les bras de son amie.

Elle avait bien changé en deux ans et avait troqué son physique gamin contre l'apparence d'une jolie adolescente. A présent aussi grande que Lina, elle portait une robe bleu pastel mettant en valeur ses formes (toujours plus généreuses que celles de Lina) et ses cheveux descendaient un peu en dessous de ses épaules.

« Tu as beaucoup grandit Amelia » dit Gourry en tapotant gentiment sa tête dans un geste affectueux.

« Vous trouvez Gourry-san ?

- S'il te le dit c'est que c'est évident… » répondit Lina, un sourire sournois aux lèvres.

« Je vais vous faire préparer immédiatement vos chambres » dit Amelia toute excitée.

Elle n'eut qu'à claquer des doigts et un page arriva pour recevoir ses instructions. La princesse de Selone n'eut pas à dire grand chose pour se faire comprendre… quelques secondes après le page avait quitté les lieux.

« Mon père est parti en voyage diplomatique. Il était vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous recevoir. Il aurait vraiment voulu vous revoir Lina-san…

- Et nous donc ! » Répondit la magicienne qui n'en pensait bien sûr pas un mot.

Amelia prit les mains de Lina pour l'entraîner, elle et Gourry dans un salon pour discuter. La princesse avait naturellement prévu de quoi rassasier ses amis mais en conséquence, elle dut attendre que ceux-ci est intégralement vidé le buffet pour avoir un semblant d'attention de leur part.

« Cela m'a fait réellement plaisir que vous acceptiez mon invitation ! Deux ans… deux ans seulement mais cela m'est apparu comme une éternité ! Qu'avez vous fait durant tout ce temps ?

- Et bien, nous avons continué notre train-train… En punissant les méchants voleurs et…

- Et en remplissant de cette manière les poches de Lina.

- Gourry ! Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! » cria la magicienne en menaçant le chevalier avec un sucre d'orge.

Amelia ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

« Vraiment… il n'y a pas à dire… Vous n'avez pas changer…

- Alors tu voulais nous parler de quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? »

La princesse, surprise fixa quelques secondes Lina avant de sourire de manière entendue en inclinant la tête.

« On ne peut rien vous cacher Lina-san… J'avais effectivement quelque chose d'important à vous dire »

La jeune fille se leva et alla s'accouder à la fenêtre. Son amie avait bien compris qu'elle ne les avait pas fait venir à Selone pour une simple visite amicale. Elle s'était longtemps demandé si elle devait demander l'aide de ses amis et elle en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle ne pouvait pas se débrouiller seule.

« Il y'a quelques mois… une rumeur est parvenue jusqu'à Selone. Elle disait qu'une maladie étrange touchait la population au Sud et que cette épidémie s'étendait. Bien sûr, nous n'avons pas pris au départ au sérieux cette rumeur mais elle devenait de plus en plus insistante et nous avons finit par envoyer un petit groupe de missionnaires pour vérifier ce qui en était. »

Amelia revint s'asseoir et prit une théière pour servir ses invités. Gourry et Lina étaient pendus à ses lèvres attendant la suite de son histoire. Elle posa quelques sucres dans les tasses et versa ensuite le liquide chaud et ambré dedans. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquels la princesse but quelques gorgées.

« Ils nous confirmèrent que la rumeur était belle et bien fondée… enfin quand je dis : ils nous confirmèrent je devrais plutôt dire : il nous confirma…

- Tu veux dire que…

- Oui… un seul est revenu vivant sur la trentaine d'hommes envoyés… » répondit la jeune fille en fixant ses fines mains qui enserraient sa tasse.

« Je… Je voulais partir là-bas pour trouver un moyen de contrer cette épidémie car elle se propage rapidement et j'ai peur que Selone soit touchée. » Commença t'elle.

« Mais…

- Tu sais que tu ne fais pas le poids toute seule et tu as donc décidé de demander l'aide de Lina Inverse, la magicienne de génie » conclut Lina pour elle.

Gourry allait lancer une remarque cinglante sur les derniers mots de la rousse mais Amelia le coupa avant.

« Vous serez payés bien sûr ! » dit-elle en souriant.

« Mais tu ne nous as pas encore dit le plus important Amelia… » répondit Lina en reposant son menton sur ses mains.

« C'est quoi cette épidémie ? »

La princesse parut gênée à cette question. Visiblement, elle espérait que la magicienne n'y pense pas mais hélas pour elle, Lina ne s'embarquait jamais dans des histoires sans qu'elle sache ce qu'elle risque et surtout ce qu'elle y gagne. Amelia se tritura quelques secondes les doigts…

« Vous serez payer en conséquence et…

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question Amelia.

- Et bien… les gens semblent périr à petit feu. Ils s'affaiblissent et meurent… Les médecins ne peuvent rien y faire. On ne sait pas d'où cela vient. »

Lina sembla enregistrer les informations alors que Gourry lui regardait au plafond en mangeant des cookies. Un ange passa et la magicienne se leva d'un bon.

« Attend ! Tu veux nous envoyer à la mort là ! » hurla t-elle.

« Mais Lina-san… il faut le faire au nom de la justice ! Tous ces pauvres gens qui disparaissent, ils n'ont rien demander !

- Et en quoi cela me concerne ? Je n'ai rien a y gagner !

- De l'argent…

- Il faudra me payer très chère…

- C'est à dire ?

- Oh… ton palais devrait suffire…

- Lina-san ! » cria Amelia en se levant à son tour.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, Lina ne réagit pas plus et se contenta d'adresser un sourire moqueur à Amelia. Gourry se leva voyant que sa protéger allait prendre congé de la princesse, à force de vivre avec elle, il arrivait à prévoir un minimum ses actions. La magicienne se leva et fit quelques pas vers la sortie avant de se retourner.

« Nous partirons avec toi au nom de notre amitié…

- Lina-san…

- Et aussi parce que tu me paies… » ajouta t'elle en guise de boutade.

Amelia sembla quelques secondes aux bords des larmes. Elle n'en revenait pas que Lina est accepté aussi facilement habituellement… elle était très dure en affaire.

« Au faite Amelia… » dit elle avant de sortir.

« Oui Lina-san ?

- Tu n'as pas contacté Zelgadis pour lui demander à lui aussi ?

- Si mais il n'a pas répondu » répondit la princesse avec un triste sourire.

--------------------------------------------------------

Les reviews sont les bienvenues alors surtout n'hésitez pas !

A bientôt !


	2. Aïe ! Attaques en vrac !

Titre: Slayers Return  
Auteur: Roxanne Black  
Source : Slayers

Résumé : Nos héros partent pour une nouvelle aventure ! Une épidémie se propage au Sud... D'où vient-elle ? Qui se cache derrière tout cela ? Arriveront-ils a enrailler la maladie ?

Disclaimers : La série Slayers ne m'appartient pas et je ne me fais pas d'argent en cachette grâce à elle. De toute manière si c'était le cas, je ne m'en venterais pas :p

Rating : K pour le moment...

Dedicaces : Yatsuko et sa super fic. Spécial remerciement au site "Slayers présentation" qui m'aide beaucoup pour les noms d'attaques de Slayers (que j'ai la facheuse tendance à oublier)

**Chapitre 2 : Aïe ! Attaques en vrac !**

Le jour pointa son nez à la fenêtre et la lumière commença à envahir une partie de la chambre. Endormie dans un lit… une jeune fille aux longs cheveux rouge dont la peau claire contrastait légèrement avec les draps immaculés. Elle portait une fine et légère chemise de nuit mauve à petites bretelles qui était tout à fait appropriée en raison de la saison. Un rayon de soleil se posa sur le lit et rampa jusqu'au visage de la jeune endormie qui finit par ouvrir un œil paresseux.

Lina Inverse se leva et alla se poster à la fenêtre. Le château était au centre de la ville et la fenêtre de sa chambre lui offrait une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble de la citée de magie blanche. Même si elle n'utilisait que peu la magie blanche, elle appréciait ses visites à Selone pour la beauté du paysage mais aussi pour la prospérité de ce royaume.

Après s'être préparée la magicienne quitta sa chambre pour aller déjeuner. Mais problème : Elle ne savait pas où elle pouvait prendre son déjeuner. Elle aurait bien aimé demander de l'aide mais le couloir était désert. Alors elle se souvint de ce qu'avait fait Amelia la veille pour faire venir un page. Lina, pleine de conviction, claque des doigts s'attendant à voir immédiatement un page apparaître.

…

…

Rien.

Elle partit donc dans les couloirs fulminants sur le fait qu'avec elle cela ne marchait jamais.

-----------------------------------------------

« Gourry-san… vous n'attendez pas Lina-san pour commencer ?

- Nonch… grumch… »

Amelia désespéra en voyant comment le chevalier s'empiffrait. Elle songea qu'elle aussi était comme cela avant. Mais les conseillers du Palais l'avait vivement reprise et elle avait du apprendre à déguster ses plats et non pas les dévorer. Ils lui avaient répété sans cesse qu'une princesse de sa condition ne pouvait se permettre d'agir ainsi et que lorsqu'elle serait reine (car elle était toute indiquée pour la succession) elle ne pourrait conserver ce comportement qui nuirait à son image.

« Ah ! Lina ! Viens vite te régaler ! »

Amelia tourna la tête pour voir Lina entrer et s'installer à son tour pour manger après avoir salué tout le monde.

« J'ai fait préparer des chevaux pour notre départ… » dit la princesse en grignotant un petit gâteau à la fraise.

« Merci Amelia ! Il est toujours plus confortable de voyager à dos de cheval…

- Sauf pour le cheval qui te supporte…

- Gourrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy ! »

-----------------------------------------------

Les habitants de Selone s'étaient rassemblés pour saluer le départ de leur princesse. Visiblement, son peuple l'adorait et il ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son égard. Aussi le silence de la foret leur paru bien lourd quand ils eurent franchit la lisière du royaume. Gourry discutait avec Amelia alors que Lina en tête du cortège était plongée dans ses pensées. Cette histoire d'épidémie la laissait perplexe. Comment la population pouvait dépérir ainsi sans qu'il n'y ai de cause biologique à cela ? Si les médecins et les mages guérisseurs n'y pouvait rien… qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait y faire ? Comment est ce qu'on était contaminé ?

Cela l'énervait de ne pas avoir de réponse à ses questions.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les heures passèrent et la journée aussi. Il leur fallu bientôt établir un campement pour passer la nuit.

Gourry devait prendre les deux premières heures de garde et Lina les deux suivantes. Aussi lorsqu'elle se leva pour le remplacer, elle le trouva entrain de raviver le feu.

« Gourry c'est mon tour.

- Ah oui ! » Dit-il en souriant mais en ne quittant pas son poste pour autant.

Apparemment, il souhaitait rester un peu avec la jeune fille. Celle-ci se fit d'ailleurs la remarque à elle-même et se mit à rougir violemment.

« Tu es malade Lina ? » Lui demanda t'il en posant une main sur son front.

« Tu es toute rouge ! » Le contact de cette main suffit à la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise et elle expédia Gourry au lit à coup de Fire ball.

Il ne chercha pas à protester et alla donc se coucher.

« Quel idiot… » pensa t-elle en resserrant maladroitement ses jambes contre sa poitrine ?

« Maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande ce que je ferais s'il me laissait. Je suis tellement habituée à sa présence maintenant. Tous ces voyages que nous avons fait. Toutes ces aventures. Certes, j'ai aussi voyagé avec Amelia, Zelgadis, Sylphile ainsi que Zeross. Mais ils finissaient tous par me laisser… prenant des chemins différents du mien. Alors que Gourry lui ne m'avait jamais laissé. Je crois que je suis trop dépendante de lui … Cela me fait peur d'un certain côté. Cela me fait peur d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un. Avant j'étais une solitaire qui n'avait pas de compagnon et qui n'en voulait pas. Gourry est le seul qui… qui… »

Un bruit la fit sursauter. Elle se redressa immédiatement et se mis en position défensive. Une forme noire sortit des buissons pour se précipiter sur elle. D'un simple saut, elle évita le troll qui avait cherché à la percuter.

« Lévitation ! »

La magicienne s'éleva de quelques mètres dans les airs et tenta d'asséner un coup de pied à la créature mais celle-ci réussit à l'attraper par la cheville et à l'envoyer valser plusieurs mètres plus loin. Lina se redressa rejoignant ses mains pour lancer un nouveau sort.

« Fire Ball ! »

La boule de feu se précipita sur le troll mais la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de voir l'effet qu'elle avait eu car elle se retrouva de nouveau face contre terre sentant quelque chose exercer une pression sur son dos. Elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur en se dégageant pour faire face à un autre troll. Complètement désappointée, elle regarda plusieurs autres de ses créatures sortir des fourrés. Le boucan avait réveillé les autres et Amelia rejoint rapidement Lina à l'aide de lévitation pour l'aider. Gourry avait dégainé son épée de lumière et n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elles.

« Burnst Rondo ! » s'écria Amelia. Une multitude de petites boules de feu allèrent frapper les Trolls mais ne semblèrent pas les blesser. Mais au moins plusieurs d'entre eux furent surpris et baissèrent leur garde. Gourry utilisa son épée de lumière pour les achever.

« Elmekia Lance !

- Rune Flare ! »

La princesse de Selone percuta un arbre sous l'impact du coup que venait de lui donner un des monstres.

« Si seulement ils n'avaient pas ce pouvoir de régénération » râla Amelia en frottant sa tête endolorie.

« Contente-toi de les sonner ! Gourry se charge de les éliminer grâce à l'épée de lumière !

- Bien bien… Bomb Di Wind ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Trolls avaient disparus. Ceux qui n'avaient pas péri s'étaient enfuit et le calme était retombé sur le campement.

-----------------------------------------------

« J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir avec toutes ses histoires » déclara Amelia en baillant.

Notre petit groupe avait repris la route tôt le matin et les évènements de la veille restaient très présent dans leurs esprits. Ils étaient obligés de nouveau de voyager à pied car les chevaux effrayés par l'attaque de nuit avaient réussit à casser leurs longes et à s'enfuir.

« En plus au moment où j'avais enfin réussi à acquérir un semblant de sommeil, il a fallu que Lina-san vienne me réveiller pour que je prenne la relève.

- Serais-ce un reproche ?

- Oh non Lina-san ! Qu'allez-vous penser là ! »

La rousse soupira. Elle non plus n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit… Sachant que plusieurs de ces trolls s'étaient enfuit, elle craignait une nouvelle attaque mais finalement le soleil avait pointé son nez sans que quoi que ce soit d'autre ne ce soit produit.

« Vous en pensez quoi de tout cela ?

- Ca me donne faim…

- Gourry-san… vous ne pensez vraiment qu'à votre estomac… » répondit Amelia désespéré.

« C'est pas vrai !

- Mais si c'est vrai Lina-san ! Gourry-san ne pense qu'à son esto… »

Amelia ne put finir sa phrase car en se retournant pour parler à la magicienne, elle avait compris pourquoi celle-ci avait crié. Gourry évita de justesse un coup de massue mais la princesse se la reçue en plein dos.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent encore ? » S'écria la jeune fille en se relevant et essuyant sa lèvre ensanglantée.

« J'en sais rien mais ce ne sont pas les même qu'hier ! Depuis quand les trolls attaquent en étant accompagnés par des monstres !

- Personnellement… j'ai pas bien envie de discuter avec eux pour leur poser la question… » répondit Gourry en enfonçant sa lame dans un troll qui avant de disparaître lui envoya un coup dans la figure.

Un peu sonné, il recula et trébucha. Un monstre voulu profité du fait qu'il soit à terre pour l'achever mais Amelia s'interposa juste à temps.

« Elmekia Lance ! »

Le sort transperça la créature qui se désintégra. La princesse aida le chevalier à se relever et ils rejoinrent Lina. Dos à dos, ils essayaient tant bien que mal de résister aux assauts des monstres.

« Fire Ball !

- Bomb Di Wind ! »

Rien n'y faisait... ils étaient submergés. Lina essaya d'élever un mur de protection aidée d'Amelia mais la magicienne était sans arrêt entrain de la briser pour lancer une attaque et éviter ainsi les coups. La princesse de Selone, elle, était trop paniquée pour établir convenablement une barrière de protection. Le grand nombre d'ennemies lui faisait perdre complètement ses moyens et elle ne savait plus ou donner de la tête.

Amelia tomba au sol blessée par un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Pliée en deux, s'étreignant de ses bras, elle vit le monstre se préparer à lui envoyer un autre coup et ferma instinctivement les yeux attendant le choc.

« Air Valm ! »

La princesse releva vivement la tête reconnaissant la voix.

« Zelgadis-san ! »

La chimère vêtue de ses habits couleur sable venait d'ériger autour du groupe une barrière de vent. Ses pupilles de glace se posèrent sur Lina.

« Vous attendez quoi pour les achever ? » Demanda t-il d'un air moqueur.

« Nous aussi on est content de te revoir Zel ! » Répondit Lina sur le même ton.

« Ra Tilt !

- Elmekia Flame !

- Flare Arrow ! »

Zelgadis se retourna pour faire face au petit groupe. Il n'avait pas changé pour la peine et il passa une main dans ses cheveux électriques avant de déclarer.

« Qu'est ce que vous feriez sans moi ? »

-----------------------------------------------

Les lecteurs : Elle est où la suite ?

Rox : Eh Eh… dans le prochain chapitre pardi !

Lol Merci à Yatsuko pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir et je vous demande d'aller lire sa fic qui est super bien !

Sinon… vous allez avoir droit à ma petite lamentation… Je viens de me rendre compte que le titre de ma fic était le même que l'un des films de Slayers (lecteurs : Ah ? Parce que c'était pas fait exprès ?) alors maintenant je pleure TT. Me suis demander si j'allais changer le titre de ma fic mais finalement je me suis dit que ce sera le film qui n'aura qu'à changer de nom (et voui carrément !)

Moi avoir honte ? JAMAIS !

A bientôt pour la suite !


	3. Terrible ! Triste réalité !

Titre: Slayers Return  
Auteur: Roxanne Black  
Source : Slayers

Résumé : Nos héros partent pour une nouvelle aventure ! Une épidémie se propage au Sud... D'où vient-elle ? Qui se cache derrière tout cela ? Arriveront-ils a enrailler la maladie ?

Disclaimers : La série Slayers ne m'appartient pas et je ne me fais pas d'argent en cachette grâce à elle. De toute manière si c'était le cas, je ne m'en venterais pas :p

Rating : T (et oui... cela change !)

Dedicaces : Pour ce chapitre j'ai écouté les musiques de la série .hack/sign. Donc je dédis ce chapitre à l'amie qui m'a fait découvrir cette série (et par conséquence sa musique)

**Chapitre 3 : Terrible ! Triste réalité !**

« Zelgadis-san ! » Cria Amelia en se jetant dans les bras de la chimère. L'autre sembla un peu surpris mais posa une main amicale sur la tête de la princesse.

« Tu as tellement changé Amelia que j'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître… » Répondit le jeune homme en laissant paraître un semblant de sourire.

« Ah ! Moi je vous ai tout de suite reconnu ! Vous n'avez pas changé…

- C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs… » Marmonna Zelgadis en pensant amèrement à sa condition.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas répondu à mes lettres Zelgadis-san ? »

La chimère fixa quelques secondes la jeune fille totalement incrédule. Il n'avait jamais reçu de lettre de sa part alors lui répondre paraissait un tantinet impossible. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas cherché à lui écrire ces deux dernières années… mais c'était dans son tempérament. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, s'il avait eu des lettres d'Amelia il ne lui aurait probablement pas répondu de toute façon… Comme d'ailleurs il n'aurait pas répondu à Lina et Gourry.

L'amitié ne passait pas par des lettres, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité.

Mais avoir devant lui… euh… dans ses bras, une princesse qui à présent lui faisait la morale sur des lettres qu'il n'avait jamais reçu… c'était un peu fort. Il rougit en se rendant compte que Amelia ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée et se cramponnait encore à lui comme une jeune fille agripperait son petit ami.

« Vous nous le dites si on vous dérange ! » S'exclama Lina en s'approchant, une main posée sur ses hanches.

Zelgadis profita de l'intervention de Lina pour se dégager de l'étreinte de la princesse. Il alla saluer la magicienne et le guerrier mais Lina passa un bras autour du cou de la chimère pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Le jeune homme avait beau se débattre, il n'arrivait pas à se dégager de la terrible prise de la 'terreur des dragons'.

« Alors Zel ! On répond pas aux lettres qu'on t'envoie !

- Arrête Lina ! Arrête ! Je ne vois pas du tout de quels lettres vous voulez parler… Je n'ai rien reçu aussi bien de vous que d'Amelia.

- Moi c'est normal… j'ai pas écrit ! » Répondit Lina en lâchant enfin le jeune homme.

« Mais moi oui ! » S'exclama Amelia. « Mes coursiers sont partis ! Je les ai vu quitter le château !

- Visiblement ils ne sont pas aller bien loin… » répondit sombrement Zelgadis. Une main sur son menton, il réfléchissait.

« Au faite… qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda t-il.

----------------------------------------------

« Et donc nous avons décider d'aller là-bas pour voir ce qui s'y passait… » conclut Lina.

Ils étaient à présent tous réunis autour d'un feu de camp pour discuter. La nuit était tombée et la fraîcheur qui l'accompagne aussi.

« Ce qui expliquerait toutes ces attaques » répondit songeusement Zelgadis. Lina avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait pas du tout le rapport. Les monstres qu'ils avaient croisés ne semblaient pas du tout affaibli… en quoi étaient-ils liés à ce phénomène d'épidémie ? La rousse allait poser la question mais Amelia fut plus rapide.

« Quel est le rapport entre ces attaques et la maladie ?

- C'est simple… N'as-tu pas remarqué de quelle direction venaient ces créatures ?

- Mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ! » S'écria Lina en se tapant le front.

« Ils fuyaient le Sud !

- C'est qui qui fuyait le Sucre ?

- Gourry… laisse les grands discuter entre eux… Mais attend Zel ; Je veux bien qu'ils fuient le Sud mais pourquoi nous ont-ils attaqués ? »

Zelgadis eut un sourire amusé avant de répondre.

« Pour te prendre quelque chose auquel tu tiens énormément…

- Mes pouvoirs ?

- Non

- Mon argent ?

- Non

- Moi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire Gourry ? » Demanda Lina le poing en l'air et des flammes dans les yeux à celui qui avait lancé la dernière réplique.

« Leurs vivres ? » Proposa timidement Amelia.

Lina resta figée. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour assimiler l'information. La chimère inclina la tête en guise d'approbation.

« Ils ont été poussés dans leurs instincts les plus primaires. Cela fait sans doute plusieurs jours qu'ils voyagent et …

- JAMAIS ILS N'AURONT MA NOURRITURE ! » Hurla Lina en se redressant d'un bon. Complètement folle furieuse elle se jeta sur les provisions comme pour les protéger. Gourry semblait avoir au moins compris qu'il s'agissait de nourriture et il essayait donc d'atteindre lui aussi les provisions pour les protéger. Mais emprunt à une folie totale, Lina ne voulait même pas le laisser s'approcher. Amelia et Zelgadis assistaient à la scène de ménage comme s'ils y étaient habitués. La princesse ne cherchant même pas à intervenir pour calmer le jeu.

« Je m'attendais à une telle réaction même deux ans après… » soupira le jeune homme se passant une main sur le visage.

« Il n'y a pas que ces monstres qui soient poussés par leurs instincts primaires… » renchérit Amelia. Elle n'arrivait pas à retenir un sourire en voyant les deux autres se disputer pour savoir qui protégerait les provisions. Donc les créatures qui les avaient attaqués ne l'avaient fait que poussé par la faim ? Cela la rassura un peu. Elle ne voulait pas devenir une cible permanente de ces monstres. Non pas qu'elle risque sa vie, mais cela n'aurait fait que les ralentir dans leur mission. Et cela elle ne le permettrait pas. Elle devait aller faire la justice.

Amelia fut sortit de sa réflexion par les paroles de Zelgadis.

« Vous avez une destination précise pour le Sud ?

- Non pas vraiment…

- Je vais vous accompagner, je me rends à Delginia.

- Tu penses trouver un antidote là-bas Zel ?

- Tient… tu t'es calmé toi ? » Demanda d'un air incrédule la chimère à la rouquine.

Lina approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle était revenue s'asseoir autour du feu et Gourry l'avait suivit. Elle avait encore les cheveux en pagaille et on pouvait voir rien qu'à la tête noircit de Gourry qu'elle avait du utiliser une Fire Ball pour faire respecter sa loi. Quand le chevalier se mit à se plaindre par rapport au traitement que lui avait fait subir sa coéquipière, la jeune fille le coupa pour le reprendre (et le menacer) pour le punir encore d'avoir oser lui mettre une main là où il fallait pas. Les explications de Lina étant très floues et confuses, on ne compris jamais exactement où la main avait été… mais visiblement c'était un endroit fort déplaisant à la magicienne.

« Je ne sais pas si cela pourra me rendre ma véritable apparence.. » Dit alors Zelgadis.

« J'ai entendu parlé de la découverte d'une sainte relique à Delginia, il y'a de cela quelques mois. Elle était enterrée sous les ruines d'un monastère. J'espère pouvoir en tirer quelque chose… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, maintenant qu'elle le regardait d'un peu plus près… Amelia fut frappé par son regard. Un regard beaucoup plus dur qu'auparavant, pas triste, pas haineux mais indifférent. Un regard presque lassé.

Il semblait poursuivre cette quête sans plus vraiment y croire. Résigner à vivre pour toujours avec ce corps de monstre. Mais renoncer consciemment c'est dire que l'on s'accepte comme tel or jamais il ne pourrait jamais s'accepter ainsi. Donc il se donne l'illusion qu'il y croit encore… qu'il croit encore à l'existence d'un antidote.

« C'est injuste… » murmura la Princesse pour elle-même.

----------------------------------------------

« Nous arrivons à Ilensia !

- Enfin nous allons dormir dans un lit bien douillet !

- Et manger dans un bon restaurant les spécialités de la ville !

- Prendre un bon bain bien chaud !

- Et manger encore ! »

Zelgadis soupira.

« Ils se complètent ces deux là ! » Dit Amelia en souriant.

Voir ses amis si enthousiastes lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Ils étaient en haut d'une colline qui surplombait le village. Le village Ilensia était réputé pour la beauté de ses rues où poussait une multitude de fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes.

Aussi furent-ils très surpris en découvrant des ruelles désertes et sans vie.

« Brrr … On dirait une ville fantôme… » commença Amelia qui essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa peur. Elle se rapprocha de Zelgadis et s'accrocha par reflex à un bout de sa tunique comme une petite fille s'accrocherait à la jupe de sa mère.

« Amelia… tu n'es plus une gamine. Arrête de t'accrocher comme ça à moi. C'est gênant… »

La princesse fit un bon sur le côté, rouge de honte d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit. Mais en voyant Lina collée à Gourry comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle se rembrunit.

« Bien sûr que je ne suis plus une gamine ! » S'exclama-t-elle relevant le nez et prenant les devants.

Zelgadis eut un pincement au cœur. Il n'avait pas voulu la blesser mais il ne savait plus trop comment réagir. Amelia avait tellement changé et le faite qu'elle se comporte avec lui comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus le mettait mal à l'aise. Et puis… l'adorable jeune fille était devenue une jeune femme. Il avait du mal à refouler ses sentiments et ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

Il se retourna pour voir Lina qui avait finalement lâché Gourry.

« Où est passé Amelia ? » demanda t-elle.

Zel n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'un cri strident leur indiqua l'emplacement de la princesse de Selone.

« Amelia ! » S'écria Lina.

Ils traversèrent en courant la principale ruelle puis tournèrent dans une transversale pour enfin arriver dans celle où se trouvait la jeune fille.

Elle s'était recroquevillé contre un mur complètement terrorisée et fixait quelque chose.

« Ils sont morts… tous morts… » Murmura t-elle.

Lina tourna la tête pour voir de quoi parlait la jeune fille. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise. La ruelle donnait sur une place. Une place qui en temps normale aurait été blanche et fleurit pleine de joie et de vie.

Or là… elle était souillée de sang et envahit de cadavres. Une atmosphère sinistre s'en dégageait. Un grand feu était allumé au milieu de la place. Gourry s'était accroupi près de Amelia pour essayer la rassurer et de la faire sortir de sa semi-transe. Lina fit quelques pas en avant et remarqua que des hommes étaient entrain de brûler les cadavres. Elle fut rapidement rejoint par Zel et Gourry mais Amelia resta en retrait.

Comment pouvait-on trouver autant de morts ? Des hommes mais aussi des femmes et des enfants. Lina eut un haut le cœur et vacilla.

C'était horrible… comment de tels choses pouvaient se produire ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Son mal être augmenta lorsqu'elle voulut traverser la place et retrouver ainsi les survivants. Elle ne réussit qu'à faire quelques pas quand l'odeur la saisit à la gorge. Cette odeur de pourriture, de début de décomposition. Les personnes encore vivantes semblaient habituées à cette odeur de putréfaction car ils continuaient leurs tristes cérémonies funéraires. Plaçant chaque corps dans un linceul avant de le jeter au feu accompagnés d'une prière.

Elle avait déjà été couverte de sang, elle avait déjà été aux portes de la mort, elle avait déjà combattu des démons, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru assister à un spectacle aussi épouvantable.

Elle tenta de nouveau d'avancer…

…

Noir

…

Que le noir

…

----------------------------------------------

Vous avez remarqué que j'avais changé de rating ? Oui parce que je me suis rendu compte que pour parler aussi aisément de cadavre, il devenait necessaire de changer de rating. je ne veux pas choquer un jeune publique lol

J'attends toujours vos reviews ! Rendez vous au prochain chapitre !


End file.
